


Terrible Traitor Trio

by Lielac



Series: Bionicle Ficlets [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: In some bar on the reformed Spherus Magna, a queen, a murderer, and a traitor meet for drinks.





	Terrible Traitor Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://logicalabsurdity.tumblr.com/post/83939946132/roodaka-tuyet-and-ahkmou-the-terrible-traitor) in April 2014 and imported from Tumblr. I have no plans to continue this, but who can fathom the capricious muse?

"Roodaka, right?"

The Vortixx looked up from her drink and eyed the Toa of Water before her. She wore a Mask of Intangibility, had crystal fragments embedded in her armor and a broadsword sheathed on her back, and one of her hands was firmly attached to the shoulder of a Po-Matoran who looked like he badly wanted to crawl back into a dark hole. "Who's asking?"

"Tuyet." The Toa grinned. "And Ahkmou, technically."

"I'm not asking anyth— _ow!_ "

Tuyet loosened her grip on Ahkmou's shoulder. "Shut up and sit down," she said, and gave him a shove towards the free bench in the booth. "He's my... assistant," she explained as she sat down herself. "Annoying little rat, really, but he's got a decent resumé. Worked for Makuta Teridax for a while, if you'd believe it."

"Teridax himself, huh? Interesting." Roodaka tilted her head and examined the pair more thoroughly. Tuyet's armor had seen much fighting, and her name itself sounded familiar. And the Po-Matoran at least seemed to know how much danger he was in just by being around them...

Ah. She remembered now. "Former Toa Mangai Tuyet," Roodaka said. "You had the Nui Stone, and killed half a dozen Matoran before two of your teammates brought you to justice. I thought you were in the Pit."

"Oh no, I was far too interesting." Tuyet grinned again. "And there was no _had_."

Roodaka raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"

"If you'd care to buy me a drink."

"Oh, sure." Roodaka rummaged through her belt pouch for a few widgets and slid them across the table.

Tuyet slid the widgets to Ahkmou. "Get me something good. And don't even think about running off; I _will_ find you, and I'll hold onto your legs this time."

Ahkmou took the widgets, slid under the table, and slunk in the direction of the bar. Roodaka grinned. "Keep his legs? Cruel. But amusing."


End file.
